Fireside
by Sky In pieces
Summary: La familia es como las ramas de un árbol, puede crecer en diferentes direcciones pero las raíces permanecen como una sola. Rivamika AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hayime Isayama**.

¡Hola! Pues hoy les traigo un One-shot bastante corto que se me ocurrió hace poco, últimamente he estado batallando para escribir historias y publicar nuevos capítulos, por la sencilla razón de que estoy en una especia de "bloqueo" y aparte de subir este escrito por que quería compartilo, también lo he hecho a ver si así puedo volver a escribir otra vez sin problemas :) esperemos que así sea.

Como siempre, le dedico esto a mis chicas de la **Hermandad Rivamika** , ¡por que vosotras sin dudas son las mejores! Aunque debo decir que esto va especialmente para **Cerisier** , hace poco nos comentaste que te gustaría leer algo de está temática de "Levi siendo padre", "Levi y Mikasa en plan paternidad" o algo así si mal no recuerdo, y aproveché que se me ocurrió para matar tres pajaros de un sólo tiro (?

Espero que lo disfruten :) Más notas relacionadas con el Fic al final de la historia.

* * *

 **Fireside**

 _"Home is the person or place you want to return over and over"_ — _Hogar es la persona o el lugar al cual tú quieres regresar una y otra vez._

* * *

—Mami ¿Cuando regresa papá? —Era la pregunta que Mikasa más escuchaba de sus dos hijos desde hace varios días. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se lo habían dicho alrededor de la semana, pero estaba segura de que al menos lo preguntaban mínimo una vez por día y aunque estaba cansada de contestar a ello todas las mil veces que lo hacían, ella podía entender lo mucho que extrañaban a su padre.

Nunca habían llegado a separarse de él por tanto tiempo, no estaban acostumbrados a estar sin uno de sus padres y para ellos era tan extraño que no podía evitar preguntarle por él cada vez que se daban cuenta de que no estaba allí. En sus pequeños ojos podían visualizar la desesperación que tenían por volver a verlo.

Hace un año Levi había sido promovido, el puesto que ahora le ofrecían era uno al que ansiaba llegar desde hace bastante tiempo y era una excelente noticia para sus bolsillos y los planes que tenían para sus hijos en el futuro, el único problema era que tenían que dejar atrás a su familia y amigos para irse a otro país.

Mudarse desde Alemania hasta Estados Unidos había sido un cambio drástico—especialmente para sus dos hijos—, Mikasa y Levi habían temido que la repentina noticia no lo hubiera sido tomada de la mejor manera, pero ambos se sorprendieron al ver que estaban muy tranquilos en el momento en que tuvieron que explicarles lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Acostumbrarse al nuevo ambiente había sido un poco más complicado para ellos, teniendo que estar en una nueva escuela con un idioma diferente y sin ningún conocido, pero poco a poco fueron adaptándose y cuando menos los esperaban ya estaban lo suficientemente estables y no tenían ningún tipo de problemas. Luego de un año viviendo allá, Mikasa volvió con ellos a su hogar para visitar a sus amigos y familia dejando a Levi atrás quien continuaba trabajando; en aproximadamente un mes tendría vacaciones y podrían realizar su viaje familiar hacia Japón, el lugar de nacimiento de la madre de Mikasa.

Desde entonces habían pasado tan solo tres semanas desde la última vez que sus hijos vieron a su padre y Mikasa a su esposo. Con suerte llegaría ese mismo fin de semana con ellos, pero estaban cada día más desesperados por volver a verlos y Mikasa estaba a punto de volver loca también.

—Llegará el domingo por la mañana cariño—le respondió a Leo su hijo menor viéndolo de soslayo mientras preparaba el desayuno.

—Es que lo extrañó... —A Mikasa casi se le detiene el corazón al ver la carita triste de su bebé y de inmediato fue hacia le mesa donde estaba sentado y lo apretujo entre sus brazos para consolarlo.

—Yo también—agregó Mika para su sorpresa desde su asiento en la otra silla y su madre la atrajo hacia el abrazo también a pesar de que no parecía muy entusiasmada por el afecto.

— ¿Les parece sí preparamos una bienvenida para papá cuando llegue? —se separó de ellos para proponerles la idea, de inmediato sus rostros se iluminaron y comenzaron a dar pequeños saltos en sus sillas con mucha energía.

—Podríamos llenar toda la casa con globos, papeles de colores...y puedo cocinar para papi—Leo balbuceó mientras en su mente seguía imaginándose cosas—. Y... ¡más globos!

—Puedo tocar una canción en el piano—Mika también participó en la lluvia de ideas con menos entusiasmo que su hermano menor, pero Mikasa aun podía ver el brillo de excitación en sus pupilas.

Mikasa río por las ocurrencias de sus hijos, definitivamente a Levi le daría un ataque al ver papelillos esparcidos por el suelo de la sala y la cocina, además de la cantidad de globos que sus hijos querían agregar.

—Está bien—concordó—. Pero primero a terminar el desayuno, quiero ver ese plato limpio. Inmediatamente ambos se apresuraron a acabar con su plato repleto de comida si querían tener el permiso de mamá pare realizar una pequeña bienvenida.

* * *

-Esa misma tarde Mikasa llevó a su hija a su partido de futbol, tenían competencia con el equipo masculino de otra escuela de la zona y era uno de los juegos más importantes de la temporada de futbol infantil. Estaba muy orgullosa de lo mucho que se había esforzado por llegar allí a pesar de todos los obstáculos que se le presentaron; Mika no era como las demás chicas de su clase, ella prefería jugar al balón antes que con muñecas y le encantaba hacer deportes a diferencias de los niños de su edad y tenía una personalidad singular que sin duda había heredado de su padre.

El partido comenzó justo en el momento en que recibió una video llamada de Levi en su teléfono, inmediatamente la contesto mientras se fijaba en como su hija le pasaba el balón a una de sus compañeras más cercanas.

— ¿No deberías estar trabajando? —arqueó una ceja en cuanto visualizo su rostro en la pequeña pantalla de su teléfono celular.

—No me perdería el partido de mi hija por nada del mundo. Mikasa no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, nadie paraba a Levi Ackerman de presenciar el juego de su princesa.

— ¡Papi! —Leo se abalanzó contra su madre para poder ver la pantalla—. ¿Otra vez quedaste atrapado en esa pantalla? Levi inmediatamente curvo sus labios en una sonrisa.

—Hola campeón, ¿Qué tal lo está haciendo tu hermana? Leo levantó la vista hacia el partido en el momento en que una de las compañeras de Mika anotaba el primer gol del partido.

— ¡Vamos ganando! —comentó saltando de repente, siendo atrapado por Mikasa antes de que se cayese de su regazo.

—Lo pondré para que puedes verlo también Levi—Mikasa le avisó antes de cambiar hacia la cámara trasera y pudiera ver en vivo cómo iba el partido también.

Durante la primera mitad del partido el equipo rival logró superar la puntuación causando que Mika comenzara a frustrarse por no poder sobrepasarlos, Levi podía verlo en su ceño fruncido cada vez que lograban robarle el balón o cuando sus tiros eran detenidos por el arquero. Cuando dieron un receso de diez minutos para descansar, Mika fue de inmediato con su madre para hidratarse y secarse el sudor que corría por su nuca.

— ¡Papá! —Lo saludó emocionada a través de la pantalla, de inmediato su rostro de alegría cambió a uno triste—. Lamento que tengas que verme perder de forma patética.

—Mika…—a Levi no le gusto para nada la forma en que se refirió a ella misma—. Aléjate de todos, quiero hablar contigo. Mika le avisó a su madre que tomaría su teléfono prestado unos minutos para hablar con él y ella estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, luego se separó un poco del bullicio del público para escucharlo claramente.

— ¿Qué te he dicho siempre en tus partidos de Futbol?

Mika rodó los ojos. —No importa ganar, si no divertirse y disfrutar.

—Eres muy buena jugando y lo sabes, pero por esa razón es que no están dando al cien de ti misma.

— ¡P-pero es que…! —Suspiró con frustración—. Los chicos de ese equipo logran arrebatarme el balón antes de que incluso pueda pensar en una estrategia, y además…—dio una leve pausa antes de continuar—. Pensar en disfrutar el partido aunque pierda no hará que avance hasta la final papá.

—Nunca te he enseñado que ganar lo es todo Mika—su padre se puso aún más serio tras sus palabras—. Perder te enseñará a saber cuáles son tus errores para no cometerlos en el futuro, los de las ligas mayores no llegaron a donde estar ganando todos sus partidos. Así que ahora ve a por ese equipo de mierda y juego como yo sé que sabes hacerlo.

—Está bien…—comentó aun no muy convencida.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti Mika, ganes o pierdas. Sus palabras logaron sacarle una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron al escuchar aquellos que siempre había querido de escuchar de uno de sus modelos a seguir.

—Gracias papa.

Luego de que el receso terminara, todos los jugadores regresaron al partido, Mika intentó seguir los consejos de su padre y tratar de disfrutar al máximo el partido a pesar de que lo más importante para ella había sido siempre ganar. Al final lograron alcanzar al otro equipo en el momento en que el tiempo termino, quedando ambos empatados; no era lo que había querido desde un principio pero estaba de alguna manera conforme con los resultados.

Mika fue recibida por los brazos abiertos de su madre quien la felicito por lo duro que se había esforzado en ganar, luego le regresó el teléfono para que ella y Leo se despidieran de su padre.

—Te extrañamos papi—le dijo Leo a Levi en el momento en que los dos ocuparon el espacio de la pantalla.

—Yo también a ustedes y a su madre, estaré pronto allí ¿de acuerdo? Ambos asintieron antes de despedirse de él, finalmente tocó el turno con su esposa quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Te amo mocosa. Mikasa no pudo evitar reír por la forma en que la seguía llamando a pesar de los años.

—Yo aún más enano de mierda.

* * *

Al final la bienvenida que Mikasa había previsto en su mente se desvió completamente de sus pensamientos iniciales, ella solo había pensado en preparar algo especial para Levi con ayuda de los niños, pasar parte de la tarde y la noche viendo películas en el sofá y luego ir a descansar, pero Leo y Mika nuevamente la sorprendieron con sus planes fuera de lo común.

Mientras ella planeaba lo que iba a cocinar para ese día, ellos se habían encargado de invitar a todos sus amigos para celebrar con ellos, incluyendo no solo a sus padres y familiares, sino también a sus amigos de toda la vida. Dos horas antes de su llegada, la mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado a su casa.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —preguntó Kuchel desde el marco de la puerta, Mikasa de inmediato se giró al reconocer la voz de su suegra detrás de ella.

— ¡Kuchel! —La saludó de inmediato fundiéndose en un breve abrazo con ella—. De hecho si, con más invitados de los esperados necesitaré un poco de ayuda por aquí.

—Estos niños…cada día logran sorprenderme más—dio una suave carcajada mientras se disponía a cortar cada una de las verduras que Mikasa le indicaba mientras ella se ocupaba de otras cosas.

—Dímelo a mí—estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Luego de que el almuerzo estuviera caliente sobre la semana, la decoración estuviese perfecta y que todos los invitados finalmente llegaran; era hora de que la razón de la celebración finalmente entrara por la puerta. Una sensación de fogosidad atravesó el pecho de Mikasa, haciéndolo recordar con melancolía lo que solía sentir cada vez que tendría una cita con Levi cuando eran adolescentes.

Porque ella podría tener un gesto plácido en su rostro, pero por dentro siempre solía morirse de los nervios como cualquier otra persona que se encontraría con la persona que le gusta, y en está ocasión no fue diferente de aquellas veces.

El chirrido de las llaves en la cerradura alertó a todos de la llegada de Levi e inmediatamente se dispersaron por la sala viendo en dirección al pasillo hasta que él apareciera. Leo y Mika no aguantaron ni un segundo más y fueron corriendo a recibirlo en la entrada.

En el mismo momento en que la puerta se abrió, los niños gritaron y se abalanzaron contra su padre. — ¡Papá!

Levi lejos de estar enfadado, se arrodilló en el suelo para que Leo y Mika pudieran tomar cada uno de sus brazos y apretujarse con fuerza contra él. Sin duda fue una escena muy conmovedora que Mikasa jamás olvidaría.

Se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos hasta que Levi decidiera finalmente levantarse del suelo mientras cargaba a cada uno de sus hijos en el brazo respectivo, luego enfocó la mirada en Mikasa quien sonreía con calidez desde donde estaba y sin dudarlo se acercó a ella para robarle un beso.

Por un instante se olvidó de que no se encontraban solos.

— ¡Ay pero que románticos! —Hanji chilló de repente, interrumpiendo su amoroso encuentro mientras se acercaba a ellos para abrazar a Levi, quien de inmediato gruñó con molestia. Erwin estaba justo detrás de ella observando la escena con una sonrisa divertida.

—Erwin controla a tú loca— se dirigió al rubio mientras intentaba apartar a una Hanji muy emocionada con sus pies y hacía equilibrio para no dejar caer a ninguno de sus hijos.

—Cálmate cariño—Erwin le susurró a su esposa en el oído, calmándolo solo momentáneamente—. Es bueno verte de regreso Levi.

—Si aunque no me dejan respirar ni un maldito segundo—a pesar de tono huraño, también se pudo apreciar un rastro de diversión en su voz que aunque no quisiese admitir, Mikasa sabía que él estaba contento de volver a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Luego de que finalmente Leo y Mika decidieran soltar a su padre, este procedió a darle un largo abrazo a su madre quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Te extrañe mucho mi amor—gimoteó Kuchel aferrándose a él, Levi intentó calmarla con una reconfortante caricia en su espalda.

Unos pasos más atrás, Kenny Ackerman bufó. —Sigues siendo malditamente sentimental Kuchel. Levi por un lado no se esperaba encontrar a su tío presente en la bienvenida luego de que su relación no fuera muy pacífica. Cuando finalmente se soltó del agarre de su madre, se enfrentó a Kenny.

— ¿Ni un abrazo de bienvenida a tu tío favorito mocoso?

—Que no te rompa el culo es lo más cercano que recibirás de mi parte viejo cascarrabias—resopló con el ceño fruncido.

Kenny bebió grandes tragos de la botella en su mano antes de dar una sonora carcajada.

—Sigues siendo un maldito enano arrogante. Kuchel se acercó a él para quitarle la botella y se cruzó de brazos con una mirada de sermoneó.

—Dejar de beber Kenny, ya te lo he dicho. Luego comenzó una disputa entre los dos hermanos que ni el mismísimo Levi era capaz de detener, pero en el fondo se encontró satisfecho de que las cosas tuvieran un buen rumbo, y que aquella controversia acabaran para siempre.

El resto de la tarde la disfrutaron degustando el banquete que Mikasa había preparado, y entre fuertes risas y pequeñas riñas peculiares, la velada desapareció tan rápido como vino y ya entrada la noche los invitados comenzaron a regresarse a sus hogares luego de despedirse de ellos con promesas de realizar otra celebración pronto antes de su viaje.

Mika y Leo se habían quedado dormidos sobre el hombro de Levi mientras esté los acompañaba viendo televisión, y mientras Mikasa se encargaba de limpiar la mesa del comedor, este fue a acostar a los niños rápidamente para ayudarla.

La encontró en la cocina mientras fregaba los cubiertos y platos que había usado; no había podido tener un momento a solas en toda la tarde y luego de pasar mucho tiempo sin ver a su esposa, la impaciencia se había convertido en un martirio.

Se acercó a ella en silencio mientras admiraba la pálida piel que el sencillo vestido de flores dejaba al descubierto, el discreto escote en su espalda dejaba ver lo suficiente como para incitarlo a rozar sus dedos contra la piel lozana, y se aseguró de hacerlo una vez que estuvo a su alcance.

Su toque la estremeció, haciéndola sobresaltar por el susto que le dio.

—Levi, me asustaste—murmuró mirándolo por escasos segundos antes de volver a realizar su tarea.

—Eres atrevida mocosa—susurró contra su oído antes de morder la concha de su oreja y arrastrar un par de besos en su cuello que la hicieron suspirar—. Usando este vestido cuando no podía tocarte como quisiera.

Ni siquiera negando sus suposiciones, Mikasa soltó una risilla. —Sabía que te gustaría.

— ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un baño juntos? Los niños están durmiendo —Mikasa ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de contestar cuando sintió su lengua bajar por su yugular.

—Debemos terminar de limpiar…—jadeó por la sensación de sus manos aventurándose por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vientre. —. Luego de ello soy toda tuya.

Levi estaba en un enorme debate entre terminar de limpiar y llevarse cargando a su esposa a la fuerza hasta su habitación, pero al final su fuerte manía por la limpieza terminó ganando la batalla. Cuando se iba a retirar para acabar con la tarea lo más rápido posible, las manos de Mikasa lo detuvieron y los instaron a presionar suavemente en su estómago.

— ¿Lo sientes? Levi se quedó sin palabras cuando sintió el movimiento debajo de sus manos, fue pequeño y sutil, tan insignificante que apenas y había logrado sentirlo, pero eso no hizo que su emoción disminuyera siquiera un poco.

— ¿Estas…?

—Llevo casi cuatro meses—lo interrumpió mientras se volteaba para encararlo—. Vas a ser papá de nuevo.

Levi jamás se cansaría de escuchar aquellas palabras salir de los labios de Mikasa.

* * *

Ow :,) ¿qué tal? Ha sido cortito per bonito (? Muchas gracias por leer a todos. Espero que las personalidades no me hayan quedado demasiado Oocs, imaginar a estos dos en plan de padres ha sido algo complicado en cierta parte.

Ahora les aclararé unos cosas que puede que se hayan preguntado mientras leían.

1\. Como se daran cuenta es un AU, pero está vez decidí escribir algo muy rosa, ya que en este Fanfic todos los personajes que han muerto, aquí aun se encuentran con vida aunque no a todos los incluí. Está historia es de un final feliz en donde ni Levi ni Mikasa han pasado por cosas terribles, si no que en cambio tuvieron una buena vida. Había decidido incluir a Isabel y Farlan, pero al final me ha gustado escribir una interacción de Levi y Kenny.

2\. Mika es la hija mayor de estos dos, y tiene apróximadamente siete años de edad, físicamente se parece mucho a su madre y es por eso que Levi decidió darle un nombre parecido al suyo. Por otro lado su actitud es meramente como la de su padre, es bastante reservada y le cuesta mucho ser cariñosa-solamente es así con sus padres y en ocaciones con su hermano menor. No es muy social y le cuesta relacionarse con otros niños de su edad.

3\. Leo es el hijo menor, el nombre no lo escogí con algo referante a sus padres; tan solo leí un fanfic donde también tenía un hijo con este nombre y pues como me ha gustado mucho entonces de decidico usarlo también :) tiene cinco años y como se dieron cuenta es muy energético. Fisicamente es una combinación de ambos, aunque heredo la contextura y la altura de Levi, así que si, es un enanín también xd

Nos vemos en próximas historias :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hayime Isayama** y **LittleWhisperer.**

 **Dedicatorias:** Al maravilloso grupo de Levi x Mikasa Forever! fancafe~~RivaMika Fans Ackerman's love. A mis bellas girls en la **Hermandad Rivamika.**

¡Dios que verguenza! Este extra lo tenía planeado publicar desde hace como dos meses y mira la hora a la que vengo a ponerlo xd Tengo buenas excusas del por que, pero en verdad no quiero aburrilos contándoles todo ese enrrollo. El punto es que ya está aquí (?

Es gracioso la inspiracion-y la idea- de donde saqué esta escena extra, por que el otro día iba en el tranporte público y me quedé loca cuando he visto a una señora no muy anciana (tal vez de entre 30-40 años) ¡Muy parecida a Mikasa! y fue tal la sorpresa que fui una acosadora mirándola hasta que llegó mi parada y me tuve que bajar. Pero lo mejor de todo fue que llevaba a su adorable hija con ella, y era una cosita muy tierna, obviamente eso hizo click en mi cabeza y pensé "Tengo que escribir sobre esto" el plan era publicarlo el mismo día, ¿Qué cosas no? xd

No creo que vaya a haber más de un extra, ¿pero quién sabe? Ni siquiera tenía planeado que hubiera siquiera uno.

Le dedico con mucho love el capítulo a My Lady Gaby, mi nueva lectora :)

* * *

 **Extra**

No recordaba cual era la última vez que ansiaba llegar a casa lo más rápido posible luego de un largo y agotador día en la oficina, considerando que siempre había sido un obseso y un perfeccionista con su trabajo. Todo cambió cuando entro Mikasa a su vida y se sentía muy mal al saber que de nuevo estaba volviendo a sus viejos hábitos, manteniéndolo alejado de su esposa por más que tratara de evitarlo a toda costa; causando que sus salidos nocturnas sin ninguna razón disminuyeran y que los momentos íntimos en el dormitorio fueran menos frecuentes.

Tanto él como Mikasa estaban cada vez más involucrados en el ámbito laboral y eso implicaba que su tiempo en casa casa con su hija y para ellos como pareja se redujera poco a poco.

Mientras apretaba el acelerador, pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba a su pequeña princesa Mika, quien había nacido hace apenas un año. La niña se había convertido en una completa consentida al ser su primera hija, y no había nada que le hiciera dejar de darle lo que quería cuando ella lo quisiera.

Estacionó el auto antes de dirigirse al ascensor ubicado en el aparcamiento del edificio, y su ansiedad aumento cada segundo que le tomaba subir a su departamento. El alivio que finalmente sintió al encajar la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta principal no se comparó con ningún otro sentimiento.

Las luces de la sala y el comedor estaban apagadas, y lo único que destacaba en la oscuridad era la tenue lámpara que provenía de la habitación que compartía con Mikasa; usualmente Levi odiaba el desorden, pero por una vez en su vida no le tomo importancia a dejar sus cosas sobre el recibidor mientras seguía el camino hasta su habitación.

La risa de Mika aumentaba de tono cada vez que avanzaba por los pasillos, y se encontró sonriendo también al escucharla. Las dos personas más importantes de su vida se hallaban acostadas en la cama, Mika estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su madre mientras esta le hacía cosquillas en la barriga.

Era la imagen más hermosa que había visto, y no se cansaba de apreciarla cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Mikasa fue la primera en darse cuenta de su presencia y le regaló una sonrisa apenas sus ojos se encontraron, Mika aprovecho el momento de distracción para jugar con las mejillas de su mama y jalarlas en todas las direcciones como si de un juguete se tratara. Fue entonces que Levi se acercó por detrás lentamente para que no notara que había llegado y sacar de su bolsillo al "Cangrejo agarra cachetes" como Mika solía llamar al monstruo malvado que supuestamente comía niños.

Se volteó para verlo un segundo después cuando ya era demasiado tarde, ya cuando sus manos agarraron sus mejillas para proceder a hacerle lo mismo que había estado haciendo con su madre; Mika comenzó a dar pequeños gritillos y a zafarse de las manos de Levi con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Había pasado tiempo desde que tenía momentos como ese en los que no le importaba nada más.

— ¡….Pa…ti!—gritó entre balbuceos haciendo que Levi se detuviera por leves instantes para darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Miró a Mikasa, quién tenía la misma cara de sorpresa que él, que al instante se volvió en una de terror absoluto, lo cual le concedió una satisfacción plena.

Habían hecho una apuesta sobre a quien Mika nombraría en sus primeras palabras, y aunque fuese muy infantil, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de que hacer que Mikasa limpiara la casa bajo sus reglas por una semana ahora que está parecía tener una muy clara desventaja.

—Aun no has ganado enano—gruñó a su lado con la nariz arrugada, no dejando de lado su lado competitivo que quería ver a Levi aceptando usar un traje cuerpo completo del peluche favorito de Mika. Iba a contestarle cuando Mika emitió otro ruido que acaparo sus atenciones de inmediato.

El momento de la verdad parecía haber llegado finalmente.

—Ma…mo…—dijo entre balbuceos, ambos padres ahora estaban empatados y a la espera de saber quién perdería la apuesta.

Sólo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba lo que su hija dijo a continuación.

— ¡Ti…ta…nes!

Definitivamente Hanji estaba en graves problemas.


End file.
